This invention relates to a wheeled vehicle, and, more particularly, to a wheeled runabout for children.
Two-wheeled bicycle-type children's vehicles and three-wheeled tricycle-type children's vehicles are well known in the prior art. The bicycle-type vehicles are not particularly suitable for operation by small children because such children typically have not acquired the degree of coordination necessary to adequately balance them. The tricycle-type vehicles are typically unsatisfactory, however, because they commonly have a design in which the operator's seat is positioned at a high elevation. Thus, the center of gravity of the operator and vehicle is high relative to the vehicle wheel base. This can lead to vehicle instability, with the user experiencing a tottering sensation. There is also the likelihood that the vehicle may tilt, particularly while the user is negotiating a turn, so that he is thrown from the vehicle, and older styles of tricycles have been criticized for this propensity to tip.
Alternative tricycle-type vehicles having a low center of gravity have been designed. However, such alternative vehicles still have the conventional design in which the vehicle frame does not surround both the operator's seat and the drive means. Thus, a small child is not secure while operating such a vehicle, since no restraining means are commonly provided. Also, there is no protective framing to provide shielding for the operator when collisions with other objects occur.
The prior art is also deficient in not providing a children's wheeled vehicle which is readily adjustable to accommodate the size of the user. Thus, either one average-sized vehicle of a particular structure and design is available to all users or a plurality of such vehicles of different size and dimensions must be manufactured.